The Immortal Human - Ellie and the Cullens
by Zuutb123
Summary: Ellie is not a human, she is not a vampire she is an 10 year old immortal human. How will she deal with being a new person, in a new family to being imprinted on and being the most sought after person twilight world. This action packed book is set throughout the twilight books/films. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Cullens

**I do not own twilight or anything associated with it other that this story.**

**Chapter One**

Hi I'm Eleanora but I go by the name Ellie. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a human. I'm not even a cool hybrid. You see, I'm an immortal human. I mean, sure, that wouldn't be too bad at her than the fact I am stuck in my ten year old body. And the fact I'm a _human_. Vampires are classy, they are stunningly perfect, graceful and they run so fast it's like their flying. They're brilliantly strong and have almost perfect hearing and eyesight - some even have abilities, like they are super hero's! In fact they are pretty much invulnerable.

But not me. I still have to cough, pee, sneeze, eat, breathe and poo. I am as clumsy as a an ox in a china shop and I am a slow runner. I can't jump dozens of feet into the air, only a foot of two like anyone normal. I can still get ill, feel pain as normal, my hearing and eye sight suck and, in addition, I can _almost _(but not quite) die.

There are some okay things about me though, I guess. Well that's if you call having a limitless and appealing blood supply. It is constantly getting sought after by vampires from all over the world, some nice and friendly although some will not stop at anything to get their way. Somehow I also ended up with a kind of power of my own too, but I will tell you about that later.

But what I will tell you how is a series of fortunate and unfortunate events that lead me to where I am now. I won't start at the beginning because I am not entirely sure of when that is. Instead I will start when I met my family, well the one I have now. I didn't know it then and neither did they but they would soon be my new family. The Cullens.

* * *

"Are we ever going to get there?" I asked Edward impatiently fidgeting in the back seat of his Volvo. Bella, Edward and I were going to his house and so far his driveway had lasted years, or so it felt.

The only this somewhat cool about me now is that I can read people's minds. Well, human minds. Except that I can read Edward's but no other vampire, I suppose because he is a kind reader himself. I fact that's how I learnt about the Cullens being 'different'. I heard Bella talking about a strange but nice boy at her school who she started dating so I went with her to check him out. And well...I heard the truth and he heard my mind to.

"Its just around this next bend, Ellie." He chucked softly.

I was a bit nervous of meeting Edward's family, after all they _are _vampires - but Bella and Edward wanted some alone time and I can't be left alone due to my terminal health illness, disease thingy ma-jigy. Apparently you never know what could happen. Or what I could do.

You see, I have several terminal brain tumours and blood affecting leukaemia. One day in approximately 6-8 months the tumours will reach certain parts of my brain which mean I will begin to lose it. I'm not kidding, literally I will lose my memory and brain functioning systems and eventually it will become...fatal. For example I will forget simple, every day things like how to read or walk. I will forget who people are, where I am I might even begin to forget myself.

"So Edward, are you absolutely, 100%, super duper sure that your mom doesn't mind watching me?" I asked nervously, for probably about the sixteenth time this afternoon.

"Yes Ellie," he said again. " I'm fact she is looking forward to it. " he said smiling at me via the rear view mirror and resumed talking to Bella.

"I can't think I of why." I said to myself. " She doesn't even know me at all. "

Edward's mom had offered to look after me for the afternoon so her son and Bella could have some time alone as Bella always has to watch me when my uncle, her dad, Charlie was at work.

Finally we pulled up a their huge, light house in the forest and Edward dashed around to open Bella's door for her. Still gazing at their house I grabbed my rucksack and slid out into the open air.

"Wow this is incredible." Bella said as Edward helped her out of her coat. " Its so light and open. Ya, know?

"Well what did you expect." He joked back to her. " Dungeons, coffins and moats? "

"Not the moats" she said

"Not the moats" he repeated and I giggled quietly.

See continued through the house and up the grand stairs. Everything was so chic, colour perfect and beautiful. "This is the one place we don't have to hide." Edward said as we past several floor length windows, that let the light in every where. " Oops! " Edward suddenly said.

"What?" I asked anxiously. " does your mom not want to have me now? "

"No silly billy! It's -" He was cut off by a strong and delicious smells aroma filling our noses .

"Edward!" Bella said in mock annoyance, as he made us eat earlier so we didn't get hungry.

"Bella! Eleanora!" A gorgeous woman with long caramel hair came walking towards us, smiling a running smile. "We are making Italian for you!"

"Grazie Mrs Cullen! And please call me Ellie, my friends do. " I smiled at her and she put her arm around me affectionately, it wasn't technically true that only my friends called me Ellie, everyone did but I wanted to be her friend. Somehow she reminded me of my mom, but I brushed them away as I didn't want to get upset here or now.

I looked around the kitchen and everything looked brand new and shining - I hope they didn't get lots of new appliances just for us! I wondered whether any other humans had ever been in their luxury house.

"Bella, Ellie this is my mother. For all intents and purposes. " Edward introduced her.

I then looked at the people in here to work out everyone's names, if I could. Firstly I recognised Rosalie, the angry looking yet beautiful blond who was spooning sauce into a huge bowl. Then there was the big, dark haired Emmet who was grinning at us and saving a huge knife, cheerfully, in greeting. Lastly, I saw Dr Cullen, next to Emmet he looked smaller, and was a dark - blond haired, gentle looking man. I remembered that there were two more Cullen 'teens' - Alice and Jasper - but I wondered where they were now as I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Come have some food, I hope your hungry!" Dr Cullen said as he gestured to seats in the breakfast bar.

" Yes please! " I said enthusiastically hopping up to a chair. Luckily Bella followed my example and seemed hungry too.

" Absolutely! " she smiled and I was glad she lied, I didn't want their efforts to go to waste and plus they already seemed like such sweet people.

"They have already eaten." Edward said. Bella and I both glared at him, how dare he say the truth! I think that I may have heard a little snort of laughter from Edward when he heard that particular thought of mine. I mentally told him off, since we can read each others minds no one can hear our mental conversations:

_**Edward why did you tell them!**_

_Meh! It gives me less time with Bella if she eats first - plus your full up anyway aren't you._

_**Argh!**_

CRASH! The giant glass bowl full of pasta that Rosalie was carrying shattered into hundreds of pieces in her marble like hands as Edward spoke. The rest of the Cullens looked at her, in a more annoyed than surprise manner, as if they thought she might do something like this.

"Perfect!" She spat out with angry sarcasm.

Emmet then went over to her. Whether to support her, calm her down or to clear up the mess. I decided probably a bit of both the first two but definitely not the last, Emmet didn't seem like some one who cleared up messes.

"It's just because ... We know that you guys don't eat... So ..Edward thought..." Bella attempted to explain.

" That's very considerate of you both. " Mrs Cullen said, saving Bella from too much awkwardness. She very turned to give Rosalie a slightly disapproving look.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do" Edward said more to Bella than me. I didn't get why Rosalie was quite so mad.

"So just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us!" Rosalie said frustratedly, as if she was trying to control her anger but not quite managing well.

"They know not to say anything." Dr Cullen came to our rescue.

"We would never say anything in a million years." Bella clarified.

"Even the worst-est torture and wild dogs couldn't drag the secret from me. " I stated.

"What Rosalie means," Emmet ventured . "Is now you've gone public, if this ends badly..." He trailed off trying to explain for Rosalie's rash behaviour.

"They need to know." Rosalie said, shaking Emmet's restraining, yet comforting hand off her shoulder. "That it this were to end badly the whole family would be implicated.''

"Like if one you had me as a meal ?" Bella questioned. There was some nervous laughter but they all nodded

"Well don't have Bella." I said firmly, "if one of you are going to slip up, go for me instead okay?" Bella looked at me , annoyed as she hated when I said something like that because she knows I was saying that because of my illness. I cause Dr and Mrs Cullen looking at me sadly and I realised that Edward had told them too. Darn you, Edward. I HATE being pitied.

"Well we would..." Emmet said walking closer to me. "...but your blood smells unappealing to us." As he finished this sentence as he grabbed me under the arms and swung me up and caught me again.

I giggled a lot and reached down from where he was holding me to pat him on his head. As he set me down I remembered that Edward told me why he thought my blood wasn't appealing a few weeks ago. He had spoken with Dr Cullen and they decided it as probably the leukaemia in my blood.

Just then we all heard a high tinkling laugh coming from the balcony outside. "Hi Bella, hello Ellie!" I watched as Alice and Jasper silently, neatly and yet gracefully jumped from a free into the large balcony below it. "I'm Alice" She said more to me than Bella, I suppose Bella knows her from school.

She came and hugged Bella and as She did so she exclaimed "gosh, you smell good!" I have to say I lost it then and started to laugh out loud. Partly due to what Alice said and partly due to the what-the-hell look that Edward gave Alice and the fact that he pretty much yelled " ALICE! " at her.

"Don't worry Edward" she laughed and high fived me. "We are going to be great friends" she said it very confidently and I wondered how she was so sure.

"Sorry. Jazz is the newest 'vegetarian' is our family. It's all rather hard for him. " Dr Cullen and to end a moment's awkwardness. You could tell it was hard for him, poor guy. He looked it terrible pain and kept his distance, his shirt sleeves rolled down to his hands as collar high on his neck.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said nodding at us both.

"It's okay Jazz, you won't hurt her." Alice said, clearly, due to the 'her' not 'we', my blood wasn't a problem for anyone. I couldn't held but laugh again at the look on Edward's face, it was quite ironic really.

"Okay." We are said walking off with Bella . "I'll give you a guided tour through the house." They began to wander off when Edward turned back and looked at me , as if unsure of what to do with me.

"It's okay." I Told him to relive his awkwardness. "I'm stay here." He nodded and strolled off.

Behind me I could her the hushed whispers of Alice and Mrs Cullen "aren't they cute!" and "so adorable ".

As soon as the couple were up the stairs Dr Cullen said "well, I think that went well!" very optimistically. Mrs Cullen then poked a finger at Rosalie's mess on the floor and said "clean this up, now" to Rosalie which she did and (I just want to say I was correct) Emmet didn't help but went to play a giant game of checkers with Jasper.

"Let me help." I volunteered to Rosalie but I was pulled back by Dr Cullen.

"I don't think that is a good idea. " he told me. "You could get cut."

"why does it matter, my blood doesn't smell good anyways. " I asked earnestly.

"Yes but, sweetie, we don't want you to get hurt anyway." Mrs Cullen answered. "What would you like to do today Ellie?"

I thought about it, normally I would have said homework but I didn't go to school any more because, well, a lotta good it's gonna do me now. So I thought about it and I didn't want to be a nuisance so I said:

" Well Mrs Cullen...what would you be doing if I wasn't here? "

* * *

**Any good? Please keep PM-ing me and any reviews are a great, great help. Whether you put ideas, encouraging stuff or just remind me to update its all really fab to see!**


	2. Chapter 2 - News

"Well," she paused for a minute, not expecting me to ask that. "I was going to finish building my new garden swing chair next to my greenhouse, with Carlisle. -"

I cut her off quickly to ask, "why do you have a green house? Do you not like this brown one?"

Both adults looked at me in a confused manner for a second and then Dr Cullen gave a friendly laugh. "Oh, a greenhouse is a type of shed where plants are kept so that they grow better."

" Oh. " I felt a little bit silly for asking but they were looking at me so nicely, that I didn't think they minded me not knowing.

"I tell you what, we can all make it together! Carlisle can build it, I read instructions and you can find the pieces." Mrs Cullen said.

"Great idea!" I replied as she put her arm over my shoulders and lead the way to her Greenhouse amongst her labyrinth of multi coloured plants.

We began to build the swinging bench as Mrs Cullen said to, and it was beginning to take shape slightly when Dr Cullen said "so Ellie, is Charlie Swan your uncle?" I was a bit taken aback by the sudden question but then I answered:

"Yes sir, he's my dad's half brother - keeping the Hays family in Forks! You know we are originally from Forks and my dad used to come down here along in the holidays to visit uncle Charlie. "

Dr Cullen nodded and shared a happy smile with Mrs Cullen as it they both already knew the answer.

"Yes," said Mrs Cullen. " We were in Forks too in about the nineteen twenties-ish. In fact your great granddad helped us from the treaty with the Quileutes and Ephraim Black. "

I thought about that for a second, and woah, who knew that my family, the very normal Hays farmers, knew about vampires! This is certainly something that was never mentioned at all during family thanks dinners! I wonder whether Billy Black knows, I thought, is that why he is a bit strange whenever I talk about the Cullens? You see I would often go and spend the day at the Black's house with Billy when Charlie was at work and Bella was at school.

"I wondered why John Hays, your great granddad helped us, even though he didn't know our family at all, but he was Ephraim's best friend," Dr Cullen was saying. " But when I asked him he said, 'I don't like to see people fighting over land, or who people are. I just want peace.' John and I became quite close before we had to move again and I remember that we came back when he was dying and I asked him "John after all you have done for me and my family, can I do anything for you?" '

" He just looked at me for a moment then smiled a broad smile (he was such a honest, good man that he could even smile in the face of death) and said 'well, I understand that you are going to be around for a while so do me a favour please, patch over my family, they Hays family for as long as you can.'s after I'm long gone'. And so we did. " Dr Cullen finished.

"So you DO know me!" I exclaimed and gave the last block of the swinging bench to Dr Cullen who did fastened it on.

"Yes," Mrs Cullen gave a short laugh. " I'm fact we were very good friends of your parents. " I just stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't really remember you" I said although they did look very familiar but I couldn't picture the time of place I knew them at.

"You were about seven at the last time I say your family." Mrs Cullen carried on. " But then, as you know, we moved on because we can't stay in one place for too long or else people start to notice that we aren't aging. I tell you, the friendship with your mother was NOT one I was looking forward to ending. "

"So," Dr Cullen asked as he sat on the competed bench and patted the seat in between Mrs Cullen and himself. So I hopped into near the rest of his sentence. "How are your parents doing, Ellie." He seemed genuinely and very concerned as did Mrs Cullen .

"Well..." I thought about it, they had rushed into a collapsing hospital during a tornado attack, as they were very kind people. TOO kind for there own good really, because as soon as they had rushed it to help get people out, the hospital fell in and they were buried. Now they remain in a hospital in Seattle, hooked up to machines and have done, without waking from their comas for a year and a bit. "They are still in a bad way." I settled to saying, as the first tears welled up in my eyes .

"We are so SO sorry about what happened," Mrs Cullen said in a grave voice, with a grave face . "I wish there was something, _anything_ that we could do."

"Yeah." I nodded, I wished that too but I knew that their chances of survival were really slim. "But now I'm really glad and grateful that uncle Charlie said he would let me live with him. And I tell you what, I'm glad Bella came when she did or else Charlie would have NO idea how to look after me!" I said, putting on a brave face.

"Wassup kid" Emmet said loudly from behind me. It startled me so much I fell off the bench.

"Hello!" I said turning around, very irritated see Dr and Mrs Cullen, Emmet and Rosalie all trying to hold back giggles.

"So tell me, falling munchkin," Emmet said, giving me an evil grin when I pretended to punch his shoulder for the nickname. " What did you first think of when you heard about us? "

"Well, if I'm honest..." I began, " I was very disappointed. I mean, you hear all these cool stories about vampires having really pointed teeth, not going out in sunlight or they burn and being these horrible monsters. But then... "I took a deep breath and pretended to be really upset. "When you meet a bunch of them you see that they are not scary at all!"

"Well do you think I could scare you? " Emmet asked, with an evil grin. Jasper smirked.

"Emmet..." Mrs Cullen said in a warning tone, like she was worried about what he could be planning to do.

"Go on then," I challenged and added in a sarcastic voice: "You might be able to get my fluffy socks to run for cover. " That made everyone crack up, and the loudest person of all was Emmet and his booming laugh.

For the rest of the evening, I hung and talked with the Cullens and got to know them. I played a lot of videogames with Emmet, losing most. In fact most of the Cullen family had a go; Dr Cullen was even worse than me and lost against everyone; Jasper was very good and was an even match for Emmet; Mrs Cullen was pretty bad at them and I was only slightly better.

When Alice and Edward played each other - it was the funniest thing ever - Alice said she could see what Edward was going to play in the future, and then she would think of a way to counter it. But then Edward would hear her thoughts and decide to play a different move. The silent about the game went on for about three minutes, and then Alice surrendered, saying Edward had won - they hadn't even turned on the controllers yet!

In the evening the girls and I decided to watch a chic flick movie on their giant designer sofa. In the end we chose an old favourite - 'Chocolat'.

"Do you have a blanket, Mrs Cullen?" I asked .

"Sure do, sweetie." She said, disappearing for a moment to get one. She returned with a stylish blanket that looked like it had never been used before. "Are you cold, honey?" She said and moved away from me so her icy skin wouldn't chill me.

"Nope, not at all!" I said as I snuggled closer and threw the blanket across the both of us. " Its just cozier this way.''

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her give a contented smile, wrap her arm around me, then I felt her marble hard lips feel as sort as feathers as she kissed me forehead and slid closer.

I must have fallen asleep some time during the film, because I woke up to hear voices around us, the whole Cullen and Bella, I supposed that Edward and Bella must have come back from wherever they were, a while ago.

I used Edward's mind to see what they were doing, and match faces to the voices I could hear.

"When was the diagnosis confirmed?" Someone asked .

" it was not very long ago." Bella said.

"So how did it happen?" Dr Cullen asked Edward and I looked to see if Bella was hurt at all but she wasn't so I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Well she doesn't talked about _how _it happened, but from what I understand through her mind, she was visiting her brother Tony in hospital, only a few days before her parents were put in critical condition from the tornado storm, when she shoved all of her brother's IV tubes and injections into herself." Ah! So they were talking about me.

" It somehow cured her brother, but unfortunately it transferred his brain tumours to her, along with blood affecting leukaemia. " Bella clarified, using the information she knew.

"Poor baby! She has always seems so happy and full of life" Mrs Cullen heartedly

"Woah. Two fatal diseases. " Alice said to no one in particular.

"But it only takes one! " I said - it time to start 'waking up'.life

"Why hello, Ellie-Nellie!" Rosalie said smiling . "Did you enjoy your nap?"

" Sorry. " I said. "It's sorta an...umm...side effect, ya know?

"We all think you are very, very brave." Mrs Cullen said.

" You mean saving my brother at the cost of my own life? " I said casually. "Well, that's what you do if you love someone, right?" They all nodded affectionately

" Is there anything you want to really spent to do before... You know" Rosalie asked.

"Well I really, really, really badly want to say goodbye to my parents, tell them what I have done and that I love them, one last time. But unless they wake up..." I trailed off and everyone have me that look of pity . ARGH! I HATE the look of pity I get sometimes.

"Well," Jasper was crouching down to my height and he wiped a year away from my cheek that I didn't even know was there "You could always write a letter or biography about your life and we could give it to them, whenever they wake up." Of course there was a huge chance that they would never wake up, but there was no hung of that in Jasper's voice and I suddenly felt a lot calmer.

"Thank you!" I whispered and gave him a quick hug around his neck while he was still my height, he was tense and stuff at first but then he returned to hug.

"And there was one more thing..." I began. " When I do die, I want to be out on a boat and out to sea. Like a woman in some book I heard of once. The Lady of...C...Carrots? No...Chariots? No the Lady of ... " I trailed off.

"The Lady of Chalot? "Edward suggested with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah! That's it." I nodded. " But uncle Charlie said people don't want to fish my dead body out of the sea. "

"He never said that! " Bella spluttered.

"But he meant it!" I had heard his thoughts and I knew that. "Well, hopefully, he won't have to deal with it anyways."

" Why? " Rosalie asked

"I want to go to a foster home soon, so everyone doesn't have to look after me and will remember this me, the proper me, not the forgetful me. The one that's withering up and dying" I said my plan.

"We won't think of you like that." Bella tried to convince me, yet again.

" Well I'm not taking that chance! That's why I didn't let Tony come with me. " I said stubbornly, my mind made up.

"Are you ready to go now, Ellie?" Edward asked suddenly, he had probably just seen the time.

"But I don't want to go. . . . . . . It's so nice and peaceful here. " it was true as well. Normally I could always hear the buzzing of everyone's thoughts in the background, giving me a headache and annoying me.

"Well you can come here whenever you want, Ellie." Mrs Cullen said giving me a big hug as we walked to the door.

" Really, are you sure your not going to be busy?'' I said, I hoped they were serious because coming here would easily beat going to the Black house with only Billy there whilst everyone else was at school of work.

"Yes Ellie, I'm over three hundred and fifty. There is nothing I need to do that can't wait. " Dr Cullen smiled.

" wow! Over three hundred and fifty! " I made some quick calculations. "So do you remember PIRATES! " I said excitedly.

"ELLIE!" Bella said, shocked at my sudden rudeness.

But Dr Cullen only chuckled, "yes they were quite the problem when I was younger. I tell you what, when you come again I can tell you all about them. " he said giving me a quick hug goodbye.

"I think we ought to be gone now, or else Charlie won't let me take you out again! " Edward said.

'' Don't forget, come when ever you want to! " Mrs Cullen called to me.

"Yes. It's to have a human around and not want to kill them. " Emmet and Jasper laughed together.

After waving everyone goodbye, Bella, Edward and I climbed into his Volvo and sped to Charlie's house.

* * *

When we got to the house, in a record time as Edward drive so so so fast, Charlie said he had some good news for me that no one else would like.

"Ooooo!" I said excitedly . "What is it?"

"They have found a foster home for you to go to, a Hugh Venn. " Charlie said a bit sadly because he didn't want me to go to a foster home, like Bella .

I heard a gasp from behind me and Edward looked horrified. After reading his tnoughts, I wasn't surprised why. While I had only sampled a few people here's minds, Edward had sampled everyone and knew all the secrets there were. Secrets that were good, secrets that were bad, and secrets that were awful.

"You _can_ just stay here." Charlie added hopefully but I get shook my head and said "I'm doing it."

I felt sick to my stomach, knowing what Edward knew, what Hugh Venn was. But he may not be like that anymore I thought to myself, but I was still anxious...


	3. Chapter 3 - Hugh Venn

It was the day. It has been a week since uncle Charlie have me the news that Hugh Venn agreed to take me in to his home, to foster me. It has been a week for me to decide whether or not to do it. It has been a week for me to pack my bags and hope that Hugh Venn has changed.

"You really don't have to go!" Bella told me for about the nineteenth time today. We were sitting in her bedroom in uncle Charlie's, her dad's, house in Forks.

"I don't want you to remember me as some withering, forgetful girl who has to cared for and always watched. That's why I didn't allow Tony here too. Besides, you need more time alone with Edward and your friends." I tried to reason with her.

" Argh! " she said angrily. "You have to come every day, okay? To do stuff here or to go to the Cullen's house." She added.

"Yay!" I squealed , because that meant that she had admitted to herself that I really was going. I looked up from Bella lying on her bed, to see Edward climbing in through the window, as silent as a cat. He put a single finger to his lips and waved to me in greeting. Then he talked to me through our minds:

_Are you really still going to go? _He gestured to my packed bags by Bella's bedroom door.

_**Yes. He might have changed, you know**_

_But what if he hasn't!_

_**Well I'll think of that *if* it happens.**_

_You will tell me if he does anything to you?_

_**Whatever!**_

Here he glared at me for not promising to talk to him and he silently crossed the room and lay down, next to Bella, only inches away from his girlfriend. He did it so quietly that Bella, who was facing me, never saw or heard him.

I was already finding it hard not to laugh, but I almost burst out laughing aloud, when Bella said to me. "Ellie, when do you think Edward is going to be here. You see, when you love someone as much as I love Edward, it hurts to be away from them. From Him."

She paused for a moment and looked at me, it was probably obvious that I was starting to giggle and she said slowly and deliberately. "You. Better. Not. Ever. Tell. That. To. Edward."

It was getting to much for me so said, " Bella could you pass me my sunglasses, they have dropped down the other side of the bed. " I lied, smiling.

"Sure." As she turned around to pick up my 'lost sunglasses' she came face to face with Edward. She looked so surprised for a second, then angry, then confused and then Edward kissed her on the lips and said,

"I love you that much too!" They just kept kissing so I said:

"Eww! I am here you know."

" Well no ones keeping you here! " Edward said and they both chuckled.

"Yuck!" I spat, before grabbing my two bags and running down stairs. Down stairs I ran straight into uncle Charlie.

"You said good bye to Bells?" He asked me. When I nodded he went on. " Right, so we ought to get going. We don't want this Hugh Venn person to think we are always late, now do we? " he spoke in a over enthusiastic, artificially cheerful voice. I suppose he wanted to seem okay about me going.

In uncle Charlie's squad car, we rolled slowly and silently to the Venn's house which was on the edge of town. Charlie parked on the side of the road and we both just sat there, a bit awkwardly.

"I guess we ought to be going in then." I nudged Charlie playfully. He laughed and we walked up to the house. The house itself was imposing, thick iron gates and fences around a two story stone and dark pine wood house. Charlie knocked on the sturdy wrought iron door knocker, shaped like a boxer's fist.

The door swung open after a few seconds and a man, presumably Hugh Venn, stood there. "Ah! Hello!" They man said happily, with a large smile plastered on his round, weather beaten face. " You must be Mr Swan and you must be Miss Eleanora! "

The way he talked seemed really artificially cheerful and a bit creepy, you could pretty much see the exclamation marks as he talked, overly happily. It freaked me out a bit so I didn't even bother to correct him on my name.

"Would you like to come in for a beer or two? " Mr Venn asked uncle Charlie, gesturing animatedly inside.

"Err ..." My uncle looked awkwardly at me for a second, as if the man was creeping him out too, but he didn't want to leave me, to get away, until I was ready. I nodded once and Charlie was able to answer. "That's a very kind offer, but I have to go. " he started to back away down the path. "You know. . . Work. . . . . . . And. . .um . . . yeah" uncle Charlie stuttered as he gave some random excuses, lying through his teeth so he could be off.

"Well, well Eleanora." Hugh Venn said, he placed a large had on the small of my back and he lead me indoors. "This is my daughter and my son." Hugh Venn waves his hand at a tall, lanky dark boy and a tall, lean dark girl. They were obviously twins, about a year or so below Bella's age, I guessed. "Jade and Jacob." He introduced them to me.

When the door shut behind us, Mr Venn immediately picked up a large bottle of beer which was almost finished, he had probably been drinking it before uncle Charlie and I arrived, I thought.

"Put your bags here, little one, and I'll show you to your room, we can bring your bags in later." I didn't really have much of a choice as Hugh Venn had moved from placing a hand on my back to grabbing the back of my pale blue corduroy dress and slightly tugging me along.

"Is this one of those cool, renovated outside bedrooms, Mr Venn?" I asked as we had left the main building and were heading towards a shed type thingy.

"What?...oh Yes - a nice, comfy outhouse." Mr Venn said it a bit distractedly although his thoughts showed nothing of any use to me. We next got to the building and Mr Venn opened it by sliding a huge steel bolt to unlock it. "To stop an intruders stealing from us." I was told by Mr Venn.

inside it was pitch black until Mr Venn pulled a long, chain on the wall. A single, bare bulb flickered on, revealing the room it all its awfulness. It had three metal steps downwards, that lead to a plain, hard dirt floor, concrete walls and no bed, cupboards - anything.

"What?" I tried to back away, thinking there must have been a mistake, not thinking that this could possibly been deliberate. But I couldn't move.

" Where are you off to girlie? " Mr Venn leered at me. "And you won't be needing your bags, we'll see what we want from them first. "

"get off me!" I tried to run, to fight the stocky man , but to no success. I managed to land one kick to his 'private areas ' but then he became enraged and kicked my thighs, making me fall to the middle of the floor.

"Li'l hoolagen! " Mr Venn yelled at me and then he chucked his empty bottle of beer into a corner, so that thousands of shattered glass pieces fell in my hair, clothes and the floor. I looked up when the door banged shut and I heard the bolt sliding across. So it was for keeping prisoners in, not keeping intruders out.

I just lay there, on a hard mud floor that was covered in puddles, made by the uneven ground. I didn't really understand what or why that just happened and I just asked myself questions:

What did I do wrong?

Where is my bags and clothes?

Am I really expected to just sleep here?

I past the night by trying not to move my legs, which were in terrible pain from when Mr Venn kicked me. At last after, what I had to assume was the night as there was no way of telling the time down here, I heard the bolt slid back. Jade was standing in the doorway.

"Bella's here." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out. " You were playing in the garden this morning, okay? And you had better not tell anyone, anything. Yes? " I nodded to her questions smoothed my hair down to make it look alright. We walked to the front door when I was one of my bags. I grabbed my rucksack and slid it on. I checked and it still had its contents in, obviously they didn't want it.

"How way your first night, Ellie?" Bella asked as we made our way to Charlie's house in Bella's truck.

"Great!" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage.

" Oh Ellie, you got your dress muddy. " Bella said and she pointed to mud that was dried on the side of my dress, where I had sat on it.

"Um. . . Oh yes. . . I was playing in the garden this morning, you see." I remembered my story just in time. Bella gave me a funny look but didn't press the matter any further

I spent the entire morning at Charlie's house, watching a game of baseball on the TV with him and Bella. Then I helped Bella make lunch for us, this was all stuff I would normally find incredibly boring, but I wanted to not go back to the Venn's house.

I was sitting across at the table, watching Charlie clean and reload his gun, when Bella said, suddenly, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."said

"Isn't he a little old for you, Bells?" Charlie asked.

" Oooh. You have no idea! " I mumbled under my breath, Bells heard that and gave me a swift but gentle kick under the table.

"No, he's a junior, I'm a junior." Bella clarified, luckily Charlie didn't notice our little exchange, then she challenged, "I thought you liked the Cullens."

" I like the Cullens, there the best. " I said truthfully, trying to persuade Charlie

" I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town, Bella." Charlie retorted then turned to me, "Well Ellie, you like everyone you meet." I shrugged - it was true.

" He doesn't live _in _town, right outside. " Bella said. "Anyway he would like to meet you, officially. "

"Bring 'em in." Charlie said looking down the barrel of his shotgun.

" Be nice, would you. " Bella said, "he's really important." I giggled when Charlie drew an imaginary halo around his head and winked at me. Just then Edward walked in, lead by Bella.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward." Edward said formally.

" Hello. " was his reply.

"Please can I take Bella and Ellie to play baseball with my family." Edward said calmly

"Bella! Baseball!" Charlie laughed, "well, good luck." Edward nodded once then lead me out to his Volvo that was parked in the drive way. in the distance behind us I could hear Charlie asking Bella about pepper spray. Then Edward started to talk to me with his mind:

_How was the night with __Hugh Venn? _

**_Fine_**

_your a worse__ liar than Bella. _

He showed me now little he believed me, with his mind.

_You will tell me if he does anything at all to you?_

_**Whatever**_

I didn't reply to his mind conversation last question and I tried to block him our as I jumped into the backseat of his car. It was always hard, blocking Edward out, possibly because I was an opposite family member to Bella Edward thought when we had previously discussed it.

I looked in the rear view mirror, as Bella got in and we sped away, and it looked as if Edward was examining me. I shifted forward, so that my bruised thighs were hanging off the seat, so that they didn't hurt as much. I looked to see if Edward had noticed, but luckily he didn't acknowledge my move, just carried on talking to Bella.

We pulled up at the Cullen's magnificent home and I immediately rushed out and ran straight into Mrs Cullen and hugged her tight.

"Careful." She warned me. " Running into me can feel like running into a brick wall. "

"I would run into a million, to get to you! " I declared and she walked away inside, keeping one of her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"All now was Hugh Venn?" Mrs Cullen asked me.

" Err. . . . he was. . . nice. " I hated to lie to Mrs Cullen as she always seemed so kind and happy. She and Dr Cullen, who was walking next to her, shared a look but didn't press the matter at all.

When we got into the kitchen I lay on the floor and took out the notebooks from my rucksack. The chairs hurt my bruised legs so I thought the floor would be a better idea.

"Are you ready to play baseball, when the thunderstorm starts?" Dr Cullen asked me.

"Yes. Wait. . . why a thunderstorm? " they laughed a high, friendly laugh. "You will have to wait and see." I nodded

"What have you got here? " Dr Cullen asked and he gestured to my notebooks and pens.

"Oh this! This is Jasper's idea, I'm going to write an auto biography of my life from him to give to my parents when they wake up. " I said my plan. "I can't remember much before I was five, but I will write what I can. "

"They will love that! " Mrs Cullen said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep with my head in my notebooks because I was subconsciously wear of a conversation going on around me. I could hear Edward so I used his mind to look around. The Cullen family and Bella were all there, around me. I was asleep on my stomach with my head in my notebooks.

"What do you think happened, " Dr Cullen was speaking. "I could tell she was hiding something when Esme asked her about this Venn person."

" And she lay on the floor, she didn't sit down when she came in. " Emmet added.

Using Edward's thoughts I looked at the group around me. Mrs Cullen looked sad and Dr Cullen was holding her hand, Bella was next to Edward and he had his arm around her waist waist - ew, Romance! - , Emmet was looking at me and I could hear him say something about "Can I tickle her? " to Rosalie who pretended to slap his arm and she shook her head. Jasper was next to Alice and he was looking at me intently, as if he was concentrating on something. I realised then that he was using his emotion ability to keep me asleep. Well unconscious anyway.

Suddenly I heard Edward approach me and say, "I'm not sure but..." I felt him take the hem of my dress and lift it up slightly so that my bruised legs were in view.

"Oh my!" Mrs Cullen gasped. "What happened do you think ?"

" Hugh Venn. " Jasper guess correctly.

"Bastard! " Rosalie spat. I guess Edward was keeping a super close eye on my thoughts today. I bet he did see me wince in his Volvo, on the drive here, this afternoon as well.

"Poor Ellie," little Alice came and lay down beside me. She pulled the hem of my dress back down and smoothed my hair. "Lets not tell her as know though."

" I agree, " Edward said. "I hate to reveal over people's secrets but I thought that this was important." The others mumbled their agreement.

Just then I felt Jasper release his hold over my emotions and I began to wake up. "Ellie," Emmet grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. " I have something to show you! "

I pulled me out of the house and I followed him as we entered the gloomy, dark woods. "Why are we going in here?" I asked Emmet, as it looked really scary and pitch black.

" Its in here. " he cocked his head at me and said, "your not scared are you?

" No way hosay! " I stated stubbornly and walked in front of him. We entered the wood and had been walking for about an hour when Emmet suddenly wasn't there. We had been talking about Bella and then I blinked once and he was gone.

" EMMET!" I called as I walk around a bit, it was hard walking in the forest, thick with trees and stepping over large bits of tree. Then I started to hear noises, like growls and animal footsteps. I walked in the direction I thought the house was but every time I heard a growl I turned the opposite way. Suddenly I heard footsteps right behind me. I began I run, not caring where I was going.

After, what felt like years, but was only an hour or two, I saw the lights of the Cullen house in the dark distance.

I ran straight through the door as tears started to flow down my cheeks. I ran straight into the arms of the first person I saw. It happened to be Jasper who prised my arms off from where they were wrapped tightly around his waist, and he then picked me up and I could feel his ability calming me down.

"It was just a joke Ellie." Emmet said coming up behind me.

" I could have been lost - forever. " I said dramatically through my tears.

"I was only ever ten feet away from you!" Emmet laughed. "I said I could scare you! "

"I...I can't believe you!" I scolded

"It is ready! Alice said coming up to Jasper. " The thunderstorm is here! Ready to play baseball? " Alice said smiling at me, I nodded in return.

Jasper out me down and gave me a strange , peculiar look I have never seen before, I couldn't figure out what it was about. It's just too bad I can't read vampires minds

I hopped past Mrs Cullen who was scolding Emmet for worrying me, past Edward and Bella who were holding hands, and I hopped up to Rosalie who was grabbing some bats. Silently I held her hand and she smiled at me.

"Ready to play ball?" I asked...


End file.
